


Bechloe "Let her go" by Passenger

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, Runaway Bride, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Chloe is getting married to Chicago in a few days when Beca gives her a DVD that'll change everything.





	Bechloe "Let her go" by Passenger

“Heyyy, I’m so glad you all came. It’s so nice to see you.” It was Chloe’s bachelorette party, you see she was getting married in a couple of days. So she invited all the Bellas to celebrate her last days as a free woman. And they all came, of course, they all wanted to be there, they were Bellas for life. Everybody came, except Beca, “but where’s Beca? She did get the invitation right?” Chloe was really hoping to see Beca, they had sort of fallen out of touch.

Everybody was sharing looks because they hadn’t heard from Beca either. Ever since Chloe got engaged, Beca had spent less and less time with the Bellas, especially Chloe. Everybody but Chloe knew the reason behind it, and they were hoping Beca would finally say something to the redhead, but nothing. They didn’t think that Beca would actually skip Chloe’s party, but I guess they were wrong.

“She didn’t let you know? I thought you were the one she talked the most with? Even I haven’t seen shortstack in a while.” It was Amy, she has been the closest with Beca ever since the news of the engagement. 

“Um no... I sent her the invite, I even double checked it... I guess I’m not as important to her anymore...”

“No no today there won’t be any tears, cmon let’s go and get this party started. She still has time to show up.” With that, Stacie went straight to the bar to order them a round of drinks.

“I told you that, that alt girl was only trouble. You should be over her by now already. You have Chicago, he loves you and he is willing to do anything for you, you know that. Don’t ruin it for Beca, it’s not worth it.”

“Stop it, Aubrey! Even after all of these years you still don’t like her? She hasn’t done anything to you.”

“No, but she broke your heart over and over again. She should’ve made it clear she doesn’t want you, not keep you on the edge all the time. I really thought you got over her when you met Tom. He’s good for you, don’t ruin it.” Aubrey just couldn’t understand how someone like Beca had such an effect on Chloe.

Chloe decided to push out all of her thoughts out of her head and enjoy her party, she’d do the crying and worrying later, today was supposed to be a happy day.

Couple hours later, when they all were already at least tipsy, and they had updated others on their lives, Stacie had gotten a great job in some IT company, which let her work from home, leaving enough time to deal with the baby, Aubrey built a new boot camp with the help of her dad, CR-

“Is that Beca?”

Everybody’s heads, especially Chloe’s, turned towards the door and there stood their DJ, looking like she had pulled her hand through her hair way too many times, and she looked very anxious, even scared maybe. Chloe was so dumbfounded for a second because she didn’t expect to see her today and Beca still had an effect on her. After all of those years. She felt a nudge to her shoulder, it was Stacie signaling her to go over there and talk to their DJ.

“Becs... Hey. I didn’t actually think you’d come.” 

They stood there awkwardly, Chloe wanted to hug the brunette so bad, but she didn’t know if Beca wanted it too. Little did she know, Beca was craving for Chloe’s touch.

“Hey, hah yeah well I couldn't not come and wish you good luck right.” Beca didn’t only look anxious, she felt the most anxious she’s ever felt before. The DVD burning in her hand.

“But you did, and I’m so happy to see you, come here.” And then Chloe launched herself at Beca, who to everybody’s surprise, immediately hugged the redhead back, and quite strongly I might say. Like it was the last time she’ll ever hug her, “other’s are waiting for you too, come on sit down we can cat-”

“I’m not here to stay Chlo... I can’t, I’m so sorry, it hurts too much... But I had to see you, for the last time, and I had to get you this. I need you to watch it, now. Please, I need you to watch it.” Beca was looking at Chloe with pleading eyes, and Chloe had tears in her eyes because it felt like a goodbye but she wasn’t ready to do that. She will never be ready.

“What is this? Beca, what’s going on tell me, please? You come here and you give me this and say all kinds of things and it sounds like a goodbye. What’s going on Beca? Tell me!” 

“I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I’m so sorry Chloe and there won’t ever be nothing that’ll make it better. But please, I need you to watch this DVD, please.” Beca pulled Chloe into a hug, which was new to the redhead but welcoming, “I’m so sorry Chloe. Watch it, please. I love you.” And with that Beca turned around and walked out of the door, not looking back, she couldn’t, it hurt too much.

All the Bellas had seen the exchange, and when Beca left, they ran to Chloe, who was like nailed on the spot, still staring at the door.

“Chloe are you okay? What was all of this about? I told you she was no good for y-”

“Shut up Aubrey! I need to go. I’m sorry, don’t let your night go to waste because of me. It was nice to see you all. I’m sorry.” With that Chloe grabbed her coat and ran out of the door towards her car, she started the car and sped off with it like she was running from someone. Or towards someone.

“What was all of this about?” CR, just like everybody else, was very confused about all of this.

“Not sure, but let’s get some more drinks and talk about it? I don’t want to go yet, I have a babysitter for today, I need this night out.”

And even though everybody was quite confused, they didn’t want to home either. So Stacie got them another round and they started talking about what could’ve possibly have happened between their friends.

————————————————————————————————————————————

They say your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Chloe thought hers will be too, but oh boy was she wrong. She hasn’t been able to sleep ever since the party, thinking about what happened with Beca and replaying the video in her head over and over again. And today was her wedding day and all she wanted to do was run. But she couldn’t. At least that’s what she thought.

“Chloe! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you ever since the party? Is everything okay? You seem like you want to throw up? Oh my god, are you pregnant? Because if you a-”

“Shut up Aubrey. I don’t need a lecture from you right now. No, I’m not pregnant, just some things happened that I will not discuss with you. Leave me alone please.” Chloe was growing annoyed with Aubrey by the minute because the blonde thought she always knew what’s best for Chloe, not Chloe herself.

“Chloe, what’s going on? Is it Beca? There’s always trouble when it come-”

“Get out Aubrey. I need some peace and quiet please just get out.”

“But Chl-”

“Now!”

When the door closed behind Aubrey, Chloe felt deep sobs racking through her body. She just collapsed on the floor, in her wedding dress, crying her eyes out. Because everything was just too much for her to handle, the wedding, Chicago, Beca coming back, the video, what happened between her and Beca and she just couldn’t put on a strong face anymore.

She had been crying on the floor for a good 10 minutes when she heard someone come in the door. She feared it was Chicago, so she got up fast and turned around only to be met with-

“Mom? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to greet the guests with Chicago’s parents?”

Chloe’s mother, Sandra, was exactly like an older version of Chloe. Sandra knew something was bothering her daughter, and then Aubrey came to talk to her and she put the pieces together. Her daughter was still in love with Beca and she couldn’t be more happy about it.

“A mother knows when something is bothering their child. And I’m sure Chicago’s parents can handle it, his mother is too bossy for me anyway so. Come here, honey.”

Chloe quickly went to her mother’s arms and when she put her head on Sandra’s shoulders she felt the tears and sobs coming again. She tried hard not to let her mother know she’s crying but she felt a hand stroke her hair and her mother was singing softly in her ear, just like when she was little, and she couldn’t help it. So they stood there, 30 minutes until the wedding, Chloe hugging her mother like her life depended on it and crying her eyes out again. A few minutes later, the younger redhead felt like she was able to talk again, so she pulled back from her mom.

“Tell me, honey, what’s wrong? I see something is bothering you, I’m your mother. I’m always here for you honey.”

Chloe trusted her mother, and she knew her mother has always had a soft spot for Beca. She even thinks her mother wanted them to be together at one point. So she told her what happened at the party and after that.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Chloe was speeding home from the bar, the DVD on the passenger seat. She felt tears welling up in her eyes so she slowed down a bit, she didn’t want to get into an accident on top of everything else.

When she got home, she prayed that Chicago wouldn’t be home. She didn’t have the energy or the will to start answering his questions. Luckily enough he was still out, on hopefully stayed out for another couple of hours.

She went straight to the living room, and put the DVD into the player, sat down on the couch and pressed ‘play’ on the remote.

There she was, her Beca, sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hand and looking extremely nervous.

“Hey Chloe, when you look at this I hopefully had enough courage to come and see you for the last time, because after this you probably don’t want to see me. Ever. I prepared a song for you because as you know I express myself better through the music, but I think you deserve some more explaining than just my song. But I’ll sing the song before.”

Chloe heard the first few notes and she knew what song it was, it was “Let her go” by Passenger and she started crying again, and it only intensified when she heard the soft sweet voice of her Beca.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

All the memories with Beca, from the most memorable ones to even the smallest things that meant a lot to her, were running through Chloe’s mind right now.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

When they first met and how their eyes met and how already then Chloe felt her heart skip a beat because that was the most gorgeous human being she had ever seen.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

When she one time heard Beca sing for her mashup when she went to Beca’s dorm to talk to her. Beca hadn’t heard or seen her enter and she didn’t want to disturb the brunette either, so she just looked at her. She was mesmerized by Beca’s voice and how she was like in another world. She has thought back to this moment, and she thinks that was the first time she started falling for the DJ.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

When Beca first moved in the Bellas house and they had a movie night in Chloe’s room because Aubrey was away. It was a scary movie, and everybody knows the ‘badass’ brunette actually is scared of scary movies, so they ended up cuddling and watching cartoons. They even took a picture together, Chloe still has it framed and on her nightstand.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go

When it was their weekly Bellas night out, and they went to watch a movie all of them had wanted to see so for once it wasn’t that difficult to decide what to do. But Chloe had forgotten to pee before the movie so she had to go during the movie, she quietly sneaked out of the movie hall. When she was done she opened the bathroom door to go back, but she collided with a body. With Beca. And they almost kissed if it weren’t for the dumbass who dropped their popcorn and what ruined the moment.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

When it was their first night in their apartment and they watched another scary movie, Beca being more used to them now, but still scared so they ended up cuddling and talking about their friendship, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

When Chloe told the Bellas about her engagement and she(thought)saw how Beca’s heart broke, how her eyes became extremely sad and how she ran out of the room with a quiet “congratulations” on her lips. Nobody heard from her for a week after that, not even Chloe. And then she just sent a text “I’m good” and that was the beginning of their drifting.

Chloe was now full-on crying, and you could see that Beca had tears in her eyes as well. She took a few calming breaths and composed herself quickly to start talking again.

“You once asked me why I don’t like Chicago and I just brushed it off. I didn’t want you to know the reason, because then it felt stupid. Chicago is perfect, he has the looks, he’s wealthy, he’s sweet, loving and kind. And he makes you happy. And that was my problem... He was the reason behind your happiness not me and it hurt. God, it still hurts so much. I’m in love with you Chlo, I have been ever since I joined the Bellas. I mean how could I not be? Have you met you? You’re perfect, you’re so kind and amazing, and you have the biggest heart, and you care for everybody and I find it absolutely amazing. And you are by far the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever seen in my entire life. And I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you any of this sooner, and that I have to do this now but I had to do it before you get married. I’m so sorry Chloe, I love you and I’m sorry I let you go.”

And with that the video ended, leaving Chloe crying on her couch with a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She didn’t know what to do with Chicago or with the wedding but she knew she had to find Beca. And she had to find her now.

She didn’t know where Beca stayed so she sent a quick text to Amy hoping that she’d know more. And she did, 2 minutes later there was a text with the hotel name and room number and “I hope it means what we all hope for”.

The hotel wasn’t very far from her house, so she was there in 10 minutes. And in no time she was up the stairs and behind Beca’s hotel room, knocking on the door. But what if she’s not home? What am I gonna do or say o-

“Chloe?” 

There stood Beca. Looking like she had been crying and looking surprised and anxious to see Chloe behind her hotel room.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean wha-”

“You know what I mean. Did you mean it?”

It was like the time had stopped, and the only two people in the world were Beca and Chloe, standing in the doorway of a hotel room, looking each other with broken looks and hoping for something.

“Yes.”

Not even a second later they were both stumbling inside, their lips locked and holding each other closer than ever before. And the rest of that night is history.

————————————————————————————————————————————

“Aghhh I always liked that girl. I didn’t know she was capable of something so sweet and so romantic. So where is she? And why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your princess on a white horse?” Chloe had never seen her mother so excited.

“Mom? What are you saying? I can’t run off with Beca I’m getting mar-”

Chloe was stopped by the door opening. It was her father, it meant it was time to go. Oh no.

“Hey honey, oh you look gorgeous, it’s time to go. Chicago is already waiting for you.”

Sandra pulled her daughter for a quick hug before she left.

“I’ve never seen you happier than when that girl is with you.” And with a wink, Sandra turned around, walked to the door, gave a kiss to her husband and walked away.

“Is everything okay honey?”

“Yes, dad I’m okay.”

Malcolm, Chloe’s father, looked nothing like Chloe, he had light gray hair and green eyes. And even though he was in his fifties, he looked barely over his forties.

He took his daughter's hand and together they started walking towards the aisle. It wasn’t very far so they got there quite soon, they stopped behind the doors so Chloe could take one calming breath and then they heard the music and they were already walking again.

Chloe was feeling nauseous, her mother’s words ringing in her mind. She looked up and saw Chicago smiling at her, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She started searching for her favorite set of dark blue eyes and even though she didn’t find the eyes, she found the person. Beca was sitting in the third row, looking in her lap like she couldn’t bear to look at Chloe or Chicago, which was probably true. But Amy gave Beca a nudge so she was forced to look up, and she immediately caught Chloe’s eyes. And then it was all clear to Chloe.

She stopped abruptly, making her stumble over his feet a little and then look back at her with concerned eyes. But the redhead didn’t see it, nor did she see the looks she was getting from the guests, or the hurt and confused look on Chicago’s face, or the smug grin on her mother’s face. No, the only thing she saw were the dark blue, usually stormy, but now anxious eyes looking back at her from the third row. All the Bellas were looking between Chloe and Beca to see what was going to happen.

The only thing Chloe knew to do was to start singing, so that’s what she did

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Beca’s eyes went from anxious to nervous and a bit more hopeful.

Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

With each verse, Chloe stepped closer to Beca. Everybody was holding their breaths, and looking between the two girls.

Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Chloe was now in front of Beca, the rest of the world had disappeared and the only thing she saw was the love of her life in front of her.

And you let her go

She whispered the last verse in Beca’s ear, which made Beca’s hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“I’m sorry I let you go Beca, I love you. You’re the love of my life.”

They both leaned in for what could describe as the sweetest kiss they’d ever share, it was full of promises and future and what’s most important, it was full of love.

The kiss wasn’t very long, because they had a hall full of audience, so when they broke off, Beca took Chloe’s hand and they ran out of the building as quickly as possible. 

And even though there was a lot of things they should’ve been worried about. Neither of them cared.

Because it was a new start for both of them. 

Together.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
